wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (RPG Player's Guide Series)
This is a paraphrase of the timeline published in Alliance Player's Guide (2006).Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 160-161 Also contains miscellaneous dates listed in other sections of the book or in the companion books Horde Player's Guide (2006) and Dark Factions (Independent Player's Guide, 2008). Dates mentioned but not on the timeline pages Note: Most of these are given as estimates by Brann, or authors based off of "present time" rather than exact dates. They may not necessarily match up with specific timeline posted above *c. -9,970 :The night elves first discovered arcane magic 10,000 years ago, when the race came across the Well of Eternity.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 128 :10,000 years ago night elves were communing with Elune through their priestesses, just before War of the Ancients''Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 123 *-2,970 :Around 3,000 years ago, trolls attack nomadic human tribesAlliance Player's Guide, pg. 158 :First meeting between Arathi humans and high elves asking for help against the trolls. First half-elves are born.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 132 *c. - 1,970 A couple of thousand years ago, the first humans appeared at the gates of Ironforge, and name the earthen, "dwarves". Dwarves are taught how to write by human scholars.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 140 *-970 Night elves fight the silithid with some success a thousand years ago. *c. -370 Gnomes have not had Kings or Queens in at least 400 years.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 146 *c. -220 The three dwarven clans split, War of the Three Hammers occurs. *c. -170 The Dwarves first discovered the gnomes a little over 200 years ago, and became friends with them, allowing them to build Gnomeregan in their lands.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 145 *10 Twenty years ago, the Church of the Light had few members, many had died in Lordaeron. Most temples had only a single priest or were shut.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 153 *26 :4 years ago, gnomes closed doors of Gnomeregan to the world and avoided the Third War. :Only four years have passed since the Third War and blood elves came into existence four years ago.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 12 *50 It is possible that half-blood elves will be seen 20 years into the future. Dates added by the Horde Player's Guide ''Note: Most of these are given as estimates by Brann, or the authors based off of "present time" rather than exact dates. They may not necessarily match up with specific timeline printed in the Alliance Player's Guide above. *c. -100,000 Archeras serves as a laboratory assistant and information repository to Khaz'Gorath in the Bael Modan titan facility.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 242 *c. -50,000 Library chamber in the Bael Modan titan facility was damaged by quakes. *c. -9,970 :Forest trolls were the strongest force in Lordaeron over 10,000 years ago.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 159 :Many night elves die during the War of the Ancients becoming banshees.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 206 *c. -2,970 3,000 years ago a violent earthquake shakes Stonetalon Mountains forming the bones of the Earth Mother.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 112 *c. -970 A thousand years ago, a being of unimaginable power is said to have unleashed an army from the southern sands of Kalimdor.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 184 *c. -100 Over 130 years ago Ner'zhul makes a pact with Kil'jaeden.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 166 *c. -70 100 years ago the green witch, a voodoo priestess disappeared into a swamp.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 113 *c. -50 Nearly 50 years later Ner'zhul realizes his mistake. *c. 0 Ogres crossed through the Dark Portal for the first time.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 26 *c. 6 Between the time the first ogres crossed into azeroth and 24 years ago, half-human half-ogres may have been born.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 7 *c. 25 Thrall meets Cairne Bloodhoof for the first time.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 147 Dark Factions (Independent Player's Guide) Note: Most of these are given as estimates by Brann, or the authors based off of "present time" rather than exact dates. They may not necessarily match up with specific dates on the timeline printed in the Alliance Player's Guide above. *c. -2,800 End of the Troll Wars around year -2800.Dark Factions, pg. 152 *c. -2,770 First human nation of arathor formed, and the philosophy that created the Church of the Holy Light developed soon after.Dark Factions, pg. 86 *c.-970 A thousand years ago, Keeper Remulos helps form the Cenarion Circle and War of the Shifting Sands begins.Dark Factions, pg. 131 *c. -530 Goblins run out of kaja'mite, and their intelligence starts to drop 500 years before the First War.Dark Factions, pg. 114 *c. -230 Goblins create the beginnings of the Trade Fleets 200 years before the First War. *c. -470 High elven Farstriders organization is created 500 years ago. *c. -170 Night elves work to stop satyr attacks 200 years ago.Dark Factions, pg. 122 *c. -120 The Earthen Ring is discovered 150 years ago.Dark Factions, pg. 148 *c. 25 In the last five years, the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet crusade have both adapted the holy light philosophy to suit their own agendas and broken off from the Church of the Holy Light as splinter groups. References Category:Timelines Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:Horde Player's Guide Category:Dark Factions